Desperately
by UltaAnimeFangurl2004
Summary: I finally felt happy and loved. Something I haven't felt in a long time. INUXYYH KagKur R&R Please!


UAF2004: I was looking through my CD case and I heard this song a few times. So it gave me the feeling to write/type a song-fic/one-shot. The pairing is Kagome/Kurama so if you don't like that pairing I suggest you leave. Well read on! Sry if this is kinda boring.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song Desperately by Michelle Branch and I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Desperately  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
[=][=][=]  
  
I sat in my dressing room. I'm now twenty-four years old. I left Feudal Era when I was twenty so I stayed there for about five years. Inuyasha killed himself and joined Kikyou in hell which broke my heart.  
  
Sango and Miroku are a married couple now. As for Shippo he's living with Keade. They all but Inuyasha wanted me to stay but I had to go back to my era after the Shikon Shards were all put back together.  
  
Not knowing what to do with the jewel I took the opportunity to urn it making it leave forever as it should be. Naraku died fighting against me, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha said that we had a brother and sister type of relationship which made me some what happy that he cared about me. I remembered giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and hugging him in his arms which felt like eternity.  
  
He told me to run away if I didn't want to see him dead. Tears violently spilled down my cheeks and I ran away from Inuyasha as much as I possibly could. When Sango and Miroku spotted me they comforted me.  
  
About a week and a half after Inuyasha's death Miroku and Sango got married. They had twins which was a boy and girl. The boy was named Sean while the girl was named Kate.  
  
Shippo looked like about a nine or ten year old the last time I saw him. He was learning how to fight and was doing quit well which made me happy. It was so sad to leave him. He was like a son to me.  
  
For Kirara she mated with another cat demon and had twelve kittens. I knew that I did not belong in Feudal times I sadly said my goodbyes to all my friends with tears in my eyes then jumped into the Bone Eater's Well to go back home for the last time.  
  
I found a new love when I was in college. His name was Kurama. I joined the Spirit Detectives and helped them on some of their missions when needed. Kurama broke up with me when I was twenty-three for some unknown reason.  
  
After that I vowed that I would not fall in love again but I wrote some love songs here and there. I found out that I had a talent for singing and writing songs so here I am the famous Kagome Higurashi singer.  
  
Knowing that I only did this to forget everything sadly it wasn't working very well. I combed me long raven hair looking at myself in the mirror. I looked more like Kikyou but my eyes were not cold unlike her.  
  
My body formed into more hourglass shape. Someone knocked on the door and I replied, "Come in!" "Kagome your up for your show! Get up on stage NOW!" yelled one of the workers.  
  
I sighed deeply and grabbed my guitar walking out on stage. The lights aimed in my eyes and that sort of made me squint my eyes. Standing in front of the microphone I started to play my guitar.  
  
"Something 'bout the way you looked at me  
  
Made me think for a moment  
  
That maybe we were meant to be  
  
Living our lives separately  
  
And it's strange that things change  
  
But not me wanting you so desperately"  
  
I sang remembering all the things that had happened in my life. Inuyasha...then Kurama. I tried to get them off my head and continued to sing.  
  
"Oh why can't I ignore it?  
  
I keep giving in but I should know better  
  
'Cause there's something 'bout the way you looked at me  
  
And it's strange things change  
  
But not me wanting you so desperately"  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
[=][=][=]  
  
I flipped through the channels seeing if there was anything interesting on. For the past year it's been pretty hectic with missions. I live alone in my house. Hiei just mysteriously vanished somewhere unknown to us.  
  
As for Yusuke he married Keiko and they have a son named Rick Urameshi. Kuwabara is now married with Yukina with a daughter named Eris. Still looking at the channels one cached my eye.  
  
I use to have a girlfriend named Kagome Higurashi but the missions were too dangerous and that was the only way I could keep her safe...was by being mean to her and dumping her.  
  
Was that Kagome? No it couldn't be...could it? I watched it more closely. Sure enough it was Kagome. No one else could have those type of chocolate colored eyes and raven hair like her.  
  
"You looked at my way and said "you frustrate me"  
  
Like your thinking of lines and times  
  
When you and I were you and me  
  
We took our chance out on the street  
  
Then I missed my chance  
  
And chances are they won't be coming back"  
  
Her voice was so angelic. What was I thinking breaking up with her? I quickly ran to my car and drove to the studio she was at. Kagome...  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
[=][=][=]  
  
"Why can't I ignore it?  
  
I keep giving in but I should know better  
  
'Cause there's something 'bout the way you looked at me  
  
And it's strange that things change  
  
But not me wanting you-  
  
So desperately  
  
So desperately"  
  
I know had tears running down my eyes. Danm...I hate it when I cry. Flashes of memories flooded through my mind yet again. The sooner I get this done the sooner it's over.  
  
"Oh why can't I ignore it?  
  
I keep giving in but I should know better  
  
'Cause there's something 'bout the way you looked at me  
  
And it's strange things change  
  
But me not wanting you so desperately  
  
I keep giving in but I should know better  
  
I keep giving in but I should know better  
  
So desperately  
  
I want you so desperately."  
  
The audience clapped loudly and I smiled through light tears. I walked back to my dressing room so happy that it was over. I didn't like to write those type of songs but I was good at it.  
  
That was the only way I could earn money. Someone again knocked on the door. "Come in!" I called again. "Kagome someone would like to see you." said the worker from before.  
  
"Okay let him in." I replied. He nodded and let the person in. I stared at him...Kurama. What was he doing here? "What do you want Kurama?" I asked trying not to look mad and sad at him.  
  
He simply replied by hugging me which surprised me. I felt so warm and safe like the hug from Inuyasha but not quit. I hugged him back smiling. I finally felt happy and loved which I haven't felt in a long time...  
  
END  
  
UAF2004: Okay I'm gagging right this second. My friend asked me if I could write this and I said yes. In my opinion I'm thinking this is sorta boring. Oh well, I hope my friend liked this and you too whoever is reading this. Well please R&R! ^_^  
  
P.S  
  
I have nothing against this song. It's one of my favs! Go Michelle Branch! ^_^ 


End file.
